


KVN X Reader - Oneshots

by becksythegoose



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Fluff, Gary is a bit of a negative flamingo, Multi, One Shot Collection, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becksythegoose/pseuds/becksythegoose
Summary: This is a collection of little stories with KVN and you.
Relationships: KVN/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a good writer, and most of this is probably really cringy, but I just wanted to contribute with something because there isn’t enough KVN-content in this world for my liking. So here, have whatever this is... Or not, that’s up to you, of course :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is getting ready for a mission, including you!

"It's time, (Y/N)!" Quinn calls, giving the door to your room a few, quick knocks.

You have just proceeded putting on a newly clean suit. "Coming!" You reply, half-regretting you had agreed to go on this mission.

You hurry out of your room and run down the long, luminous corridor to catch up with the others - Quinn, Gary and Little Cato -, ending up between the two males.

"Huh, there you are," Gary says in relief and laughs. "You know, for a second there, I thought you had changed your mind."

"Oh no no," you assure, a little out of breath from all the stress you had gone through the past few minutes. "I just had a hard time finding one of my gloves for some reason."

"Oh, I see. I've been there myself," the blonde tells you in a dramatically low voice. "It's more of a pain than it seems..."

Just then, KVN joins the walking group, swinging out of a nearby room. "Heyyy guys! Don't worry, KVN is still going!" He declares in his own ever joyous way, whirling around in the air before lowering himself to have his arms around you and Gary's shoulders. 

"Hey KVN," you can't help but greet him with a smile.

"Talk about pain..." Gary mutters grumpily, scowling in the robot's direction. "Don't make me regret that you're going too!" He snaps and tries desperately to pry the unwanted arm off of him.

KVN giggles and lets go of the two of you.

"Hey. (Y/N)," Little Cato, who is already wearing his dark gray helmet, tries to get your attention. "I've got your guns," he says, handing you two simple, red guns.

Weapons are only given to you when it's necessary, and even then, the ones you get are always tiny and rather harmless compared to the others' bigger and more advanced firearms. Knowing your place, you don't mind. You know that you are much better at flying a spacecraft than shooting during fights. It's for the best.

"Oh, right, I forgot all about those!" You take the two small guns and fasten them to your belt. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

You all come to a stop before a giant doorway at the back of the ship.

"We will be in an optimal position soon. Get ready to jump in 30 seconds," HUE announces over the speakers.

You feel your nervousness increase, your heart beating faster and your palms getting sweaty underneath the gloves. 

Normally, you are on one of the smaller spaceships whenever you leave the Galaxy One. This is your first time jumping into space, only having a helmet to protect you from the intimidating, oxygenless vacuum surrounding you.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Gary exclaims, his body language expressing his excitement just as much as his words.

"Gary," Quinn turns to look at him sternly with her hands on her hips. "Could you stay focused this time?"

"I _am_ focused!" He guarantees, though, he doesn't appear to convince her.

You put on your helmets and are about to do the same thing with one of the jetpacks hanging on the wall when you discover that there are only three of them.

"I guess one of us will have to stay here?" Little Cato implies uncertainly.

"Uh, I'll just do that," you are quick to suggest, raising a hand.

After all, you have never done this before. It's probably best to leave it to the professionals.

However, Quinn doesn't seem to give up just yet. "No, we'll just..." She begins, frowning and bringing a hand to her chin in thought.

"I've got an idea!" KVN blurts out. "I'll just carry (Y/N)," he goes over to you and places a hand on your shoulder while pointing the other at himself.

"I guess that'd work," Quinn says, less worried, and looks at you with a little smile. "Would you be okay with that?"

You glance at the robot hovering next to you and smile. "Sure."

KVN giggles and goes right behind you. "This'll be fun."

"Time to jump in 10, 9, 8..." As HUE starts the countdown, you are breathing heavily in an attempt to calm your nerves.

The robot seems to notice that. "Everything all right?" He asks.

You chuckle shakily. "Yeah. J-Just a little nervous, is all."

"Heey," KVN says softly, placing both hands on your tense shoulders, stroking them in reassurance. "It'll be okay. You have nothing to worry about. I gotcha," he wraps his arms tightly around your torso. "I promise."

Before you can answer him, the gray metal door opens in front of you, and HUE reaches the last number: "1."

"Now!" Gary yells, and everyone leaps into the cold, starry darkness of space.

You feel a rush of adrenaline travel through your body as you are abruptly lifted from the ground, and you gasp, squeezing your eyes shut. 

When you open them again, you are met by the sight of the vibrant, green planet, towards which you are heading, as well as your teammates surrounding you. You look down to see that KVN still has his arms around you.

He tightens his grip on you. "See? Gotcha."

You feel as safe in the robot's strong arms as you would in the secure restraints of a roller coaster, and a fond smile spreads on your face. You reach your hands up to hold onto him. 

"Thank you, KVN."

"You're so welcome."

Your heart is still beating rapidly, and you are faintly aware that it's not entirely from jumping into space anymore.

"We're gonna get 'em so hard!" Little Cato cries to your right.

"Yeah, woohoo! Go Team Squad!" Gary cheers next to the small Ventrexian.

KVN laughs excitedly and picks up speed, flying closer to the others. "(Y/N) and KVN for the win! Hooray!"


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KVN is in the mood for some affection.

You feel KVN take hold of your hand, and you turn to meet his large, round eye.

"Come with me," he says in your ear and begins drawing you with him.

Quinn, Avocato and Mooncake, who all happen to be around, look at you as you willingly follow along, practically having to run to keep up with the partially yellow robot that has been your boyfriend for a couple of days by now.

"Where are we going?" You ask curiously as a door lets the two of you enter one of the many corridors of the spaceship.

He slows down to glance back at you. "Just somewhere we can be alone, my love," he tells you, and hearing the suppressed excitement in his voice, you think you know what he wants.

You fly up through the non-gravitational passage at the end of the corridor, your fingers hugging tighter around one of KVN's triangular hand parts - it goes a lot faster than it does when you do it on your own. Once your feet land on the floor of the next deck, KVN leads you over to the nearest wall. He narrows his eye skeptically, and it inspects both ends of the silent, empty hall before it softens and settles on you.

"This is better..." KVN giggles softly (as softly as he is able to anyway), gently pushing you back against the metal wall. "Much better..."

You place your hands on him, and he leans in close to you. Closing his eye, KVN presses his round body against your face, capturing your head between the wall and himself. Your mouth collides with the three thin lines on his front, and he reaches up to hold onto your shoulders. You begin moving your lips against him, causing him to hum quietly in content and pull you closer. Everything around you seems to fade away, and you find yourself losing track of time and space.

A voice suddenly wakes you up from what feels like a heavenly trance. "Really? You chose to do it right here, in the freaking hallway?"

You and KVN break the kiss and turn in unison to see Gary with crossed arms and a displeased look on his face - it's not the first time he catches you two kissing, and he seems to be less happy about it every time it happens. KVN quickly recovers from his state of shock and floats over to Gary, wearing an amused smile.

"You chose to look," he points out, teasingly poking him in the cheek. Then he wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him, what appears to be, uncomfortably close, his smile intensifying. "Didn't you, Gary?"

"You don't have a choice when it's the first thing that attacks your eyeballs, KVN!" Gary argues, using both arms to shove his one-sided enemy away.

KVN glides back to him, ending up on his left side this time. "Isn't love just the most amazing thing in the world?" He asks dreamily before bursting into song.

"Ohhh, sweet, sweet loooove, I feel, sweet, sweet loooove when you're with meeee," KVN sings, dancing around Gary with his eye shut and a hand on his front in a heartfelt way.

"I seriously do not get what you even see in that thing," Gary looks at you in disbelief, gesturing to the singing robot.

You know that Gary has nothing against you. It's the fact that you have fallen for KVN of all people he can't seem to wrap his head around.

The only response you can give him is a helpless smile. _Oh Gary. So many things you wouldn't understand._

KVN goes back to you, cups your head and leans against your forehead, giggling foolishly. You look downwards and grin, placing your hands on his arms.

"Ugh! If you're gonna be all gross again, at least get a room, you two! Oh my gosh. It's not like there aren't plenty to pick from," Gary extends an emphatic hand towards all the spare rooms in the hallway.

You try to hold back from laughing as you grab one of KVN's arms and start walking towards your room.

You look over your shoulder and give Gary an apologetic smile. "Sorry Gary."

The self-proclaimed captain of the ship simply stands there and watches you disappear into your room with a still giggling KVN trailing along behind you.


	3. Conversation with Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a late night conversation with Ash, and she wants to know whether or not you’ve had a crush before.

It was late when you leisurely walked towards the common area of the Crimson Light without meeting anyone on your way. You had lain in bed for the past two hours, wide awake and unable to fall asleep despite wanting to. Hopefully, you thought, a good cup of tea would help you become sleepier. It usually did.

A few minutes later, you sat at a table, repeatedly dipping a teabag into a blue mug of boiled water. Your eyes wandered about in the spacious, dimly lit room that was just as soundless as your own. Once you estimated that the content of the tiny paper bag had seeped into the water enough, you decided to take a sip of the hot tea and managed to instantly burn the tip of your tongue despite being careful not to. You put the mug back down on the table and settled on waiting a little before attempting to drink again, running the numb end of your tongue over the back of your front teeth as well as the roof of your mouth. While waiting, you rested your chin on your hands and ended up staring absentmindedly at the wall facing you, slowly getting caught up in your own thoughts.

The sound of approaching footsteps made you return to reality. You looked up in surprise to see Ash entering the room. The teen seemed to share your surprise, her eye blinking when it noticed your presence.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)," she said.

"Hey Ash," you replied, raising a hand in a greeting gesture.

Scanning her surroundings, as if to make sure no one else was there, Ash made her way over to you and took the seat across from you. "So. You're still up too, huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep, so..." you shrugged, giving a small smile. "I just thought I'd make some tea," you took a loose hold of the mug in front of you. "How about you?"

"I don't know. Can't seem to get much sleep either," she said tiredly, resting her chin in her hands. "We're not the only ones. Gary and Little Cato are on the other deck," she gave a halfhearted nod towards the ceiling. "I have no idea what they're doing."

"Huh," you lifted the mug to your lips and cautiously drank a few, small mouthfuls of tea - it went much better this time. "What could they possibly be doing at this hour?"

"I don't know, and, honestly, I don't really care right now," she sank down on the table, her voice deep and unenthusiastic.

You tilted your head as she buried her face in her arms. "Hey, are you all right? I could make you a cup of tea too, if you want. It always helps me calm down a bit. I'm sure it'll also-"

"No thanks, I'm fine," she cut you off, speaking into the table.

"Ash. Are you sure you're okay?" Your voice held concern and was unintentionally parent-like.

"I said I'm fine, (Y/N)."

You knew Ash well enough to know that she didn't always want to share what was on her mind. In those cases, there was nothing that could get her to do it.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" You tried one last time, however.

"I know, but can we just," she sighed. "Talk about something else right now?"

She glared up at you, and you could almost sense the darkness in her eyes as well as the light purple glow that threatened to appear around her. Still, you stared back at her skeptically, not intimidated.

"All right," you finally agreed.

Ash's head fell back down, and for a while, there was silence between the two of you which gave you the opportunity to drink some more of your tea.

At some point, Ash sat upright again. Her aura was different then, her moodiness seeming to have left her, and you felt a gentle wave of relief. She stared into space for a while, her eye narrowing in thought, and you took another sip of tea.

"Can I... Can I ask you something random?" She said.

You looked up in curiosity. "Sure."

"Have you ever had a, _crush_ before?" Ash questioned, saying 'crush' like it was a strange, foreign term.

Automatically, you associated the word with a certain orange robot who was somewhere else onboard the ship.

"Why?" You smiled, surprised by your younger friend's choice of conversational topic.

In course of time, you and Ash had talked about all sorts of things. But you had never touched on this specific subject before. In fact, you had never discussed it with any of your crewmates.

"No reason in particular, I was just... wondering?" She shrugged. "So, have you? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

The smile was still on your face, and so was the mental image of KVN in your mind.

"No, that's fine. I have," you admitted.

"Oh..." She mused, taking in the information while slowly nodding. "So, do you, still like that person?" She then asked, seemingly not feeling quite sure of how to go about this kind of conversation.

"... Yes, I do."

You could see a small smile form on Ash's face from the corner of your eye as she jokingly asked: "Is it someone on the ship?"

"Uhm... Maybe..." You said hesitantly.

It wasn't that you didn't trust Ash with your deepest, darkest secrets, but there was something scary about having the crush, which you had kept to yourself for months, be revealed in a matter of seconds. Tonight, right now.

Ash laughed, raising her eyebrow a little. "Wait, really?" She paused and seemed to come to a realization. "You know, now that I think about it, I think I know who it is."

Your eyes darted up to the girl in front of you. "You do?"

"Yeah, well, I could be wrong, but I think you like KVN," she looked at you, seeming confident about her guess, yet still searching for some sort of confirmation. "Is that right?"

Blood involuntarily rushed to your head and you chuckled nervously, nodding. "Yes, that's right. How could you tell?"

"Eh, I don't know," Ash shrugged. "I just had a feeling. You actually care about him, unlike many of us, and you're always defending him. Aaand I've noticed how happy you seem to be when he's around," she explained with an eye roll. "Guess it all makes sense now."

You gave another nervous laugh. "Uh, am I being obvious about it?"

"No, i don't think you are," she said casually, but you could still hear the sincerity in her voice. "Besides, I don't think you should worry about being too obvious around KVN. I mean, it's KVN we're talking about. He's pretty much oblivious to everything unless you tell him something directly. And even then, he doesn't always get it."

You laughed a little at the truth in those words. "I guess you're right."

"So, uh, how is it? To have a crush?" Ash wanted to know next.

"You haven't had one before?"

"Nope. But I've always wondered what it's like."

"Well, uh... I'm not that experienced either, but, you know... They're just this amazing, special individual. They make you happy, and, you just wanna be with them all the time. At the same time, though, it's extremely difficult being around them because they make you so nervous. That's the endless struggle of having a crush, I guess. And then... Well, you just, think about them. A lot."

"Oh wow..." Ash looked impressed and afraid at the same time. "It sounds like the best _and_ worst thing at the same time."

"Yeah. It kind of is."

"So... You think about KVN a lot?" She teased, a chuckle escaping her.

"Well, yes-" you get to say before you were interrupted by laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"No, sorry, it's just," Ash tried to stop herself from laughing. "It's just kinda funny to think about."

"You think it's, weird?"

"No, not at all!" She tried to say in a convincing way. It didn't really work, and she went with the truth instead. "Okay, maybe I find it a little weird, but hey, I'm not judging. It could've been worse. You could've been in love with a rock."

You shook your head lightly, laughing with your friend who was making fun of you. "Gee thanks, Ash."

Not long after, the two of you agreed to go back to your rooms. 

Talking to Ash and finally letting someone in on your secret - which, she had assured, was safe with her - had been an unexpected weight off your shoulders. In addition, you had emptied the blue mug for its contents and had become just as sleepy as you had hoped for. Now, falling asleep didn't seem like much of a challenge anymore.

"Goodnight Ash," you said as you two parted ways.

"Goodnight (Y/N)," she replied and walked off.

You approached the door to one of the hallways. Once you were in front of it, the mechanic door opened, and only inches away from you was KVN, looking right at you.

"KVN!" You gasped in shock, instinctively taking a few steps back. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," he echoed and chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"That's okay. Uhm, for how long have you been there?" You asked, heart in your mouth.

"Oh, not too long," he thankfully told you in a way that made you feel certain he hadn't heard anything you and Ash had been talking about.

KVN moved aside, letting you walk through the doorway.

"Are you going back to your room?" He asked, gathering his hands.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"You know, I'm kind of heading the same way. Wanna walk together?"

"Yeah, sure," you smiled.

He smiled back at you. "Nice!"

You began to walk, and he followed you, hovering at your right side and adjusting to your pace.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" KVN asked, eyeing you intently which caused you to look the other way. "Aren't you supposed to do that at night?"

"Yes. I just, couldn't fall asleep," you gave a light shrug.

"Huh. Why?" Even though you couldn't see him, you could still feel his eye on you. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Actually, I think I can sleep just fine now."

"Yeah?" His voice seemed to express genuine interest. "Well, that's good."

Your conversation was momentarily put on hold, your footsteps and the sound of KVN in movement the only things breaking the silence in the hallway.

"Sooo..." He began tentatively. "... Is it true that you think about me?"

It took you a few seconds to recall your recent chat with Ash, and as soon as you did, a sudden panic struck you. "How much did you hear back there?" The words came out of your mouth before you knew it.

"Whoa, calm down," he laughed, switching from being on your right side to your left, his hand lightly brushing along your shoulder in the process. "I didn't hear anything except the 'thinking about KVN'-part," he paused. "Wait, did you guys talk about something I'm not supposed to hear?" He then wonderingly asked.

You let out a breathy laugh. "No! No," you brushed it off. "It was just, you know, insignificant things. Nothing special, really."

KVN gave you a chuckle in return. "That sounds like a good talk."

"Yeah, well..." Taking a deep breath, you decided to just be honest with him regarding the question he had asked a few moments ago. "Uh, sometimes I do."

"Sometimes you do what?" He asked almost as quickly as his eye directed itself at you.

"You know. Think about you," you looked up shortly to see him staring back at you.

"Unless you think that's weird, of course. Then, then no, I don't."

"Nah, that's not weird!" KVN assured you, his pupil turning upwards and his hands giving a collective, dismissive wave. "It's, uh," he chuckled. "It's very nice, actually."

"Oh, heh. Great," you let out awkwardly, not really sure where to go from there.

Luckily, you didn't have to be. You had reached the door to your room, and both of you stopped.

You looked at him. "Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet you will," he gave you one last smile accompanied by a hand gesture before he continued the rest of the way down the hall on his own.

When he reached the end, he stopped in front of the ship's equivalent to an elevator, hesitating for a second.

He turned around to look at you. "Uh, (Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"I think about you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he chuckled sheepishly, looking away from you. "Ahhh-well, gotta go. Gary probably needs me. Bye!"

And with that, he appeared to be sucked up through the anti-gravity passageway, suddenly disappearing from your sight.

"Bye, KVN," you said quietly.


	4. Fun Fact (KVN X Gary’s Cousin!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find some interesting information that you decide to share with your cousin, Gary.

As soon as you find out about it, you know you have to tell Gary.

You had finished the research on a nearby moon when you decided to stay at the computer, curiously wondering what other sorts of interesting things you could dig up. Somehow, you ended up looking at various types of family relations. How exactly you went from constellations to _that_ is still beyond your knowledge. 

But that's when you see it. The little, holographic screen in front of you says that you're related to your cousin's spouse. You hadn't known that until now. It takes you a few seconds to process the new information, and you're quite sure there is a sparkle in your eyes once you realize what this means.

You get up and can't seem to get out to the hallway fast enough.

"Oh, Gaaaryyy!" You grip onto the doorframe as you lean out and call for your cousin.

He pokes his head out the door to the room across from the one you're in. "Yo. What's up?"

You begin walking down the hallway, motioning for him to follow, and he jogs up beside you, his blonde hair bouncing a little.

"So, what is it?" He asks expectantly.

"Well. There's just something I thought you might wanna know," you tell him with an eager smile.

Your enthusiasm seems to spark his curiosity. "Oh? Well, school me," he invites.

"Okay so, fun fact. Once KVN and I are married, you and KVN will be related."

Gary frowns in confusion. "What? I-uh, I didn't quite catch that."

"Once KVN and I are married, you and KVN will be related," you repeat happily.

"(Y/N)," Gary stops walking and almost coughs as he laughs. "We're not gonna be- wait, did you say 'related'?!"

Your smile grows wider, reaching your eyes. "Yup. The two of you will be cousin-in-laws!"

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause that- I have a super hard time believing that."

"There's no doubt about it. I just read it."

"Where?" He queries skeptically, leaning closer to you.

"Places," you proudly state, leaning closer to him as well.

Gary pulls back and holds up his hands. "Okay, look. I get that you like him and all- I mean, actually, I don't get it. But you're not, in all seriousness, considering _marrying_ that hovering pile of crap, are you?" He asks, gesticulating in frustration.

"Gary," you place a hand on his shoulder placatingly. "I know you don't like him. But you often seem to forget that _I_ do. In fact, I love him. Very much. And I just happen to be in the fortunate situation that he also loves me, and we're very happy together. So of course marriage is on our list of future plans. We do agree though, it's not urgent, so it's not gonna happen right now. But it's definitely happening at _some_ point, and when it does, you're just gonna have to deal with it," you end your mini-speech by determinedly crossing your arms.

"Yeah, deal with it Gary!" KVN suddenly chimes in behind the two of you. "Actually, I've no idea what you guys were just talking about, but I agree with (Y/N)!" He wraps his arms around you as if to emphasize his words. "Sorry Gary."

Gary just huffs and crosses his arms.

Resting your hands on the robot arms around your stomach, you fill your boyfriend in on the conversation. "I just told our dear friend here that you two are gonna be cousin-in-laws when we're married."

KVN's one-eyed face lights up in excitement. "Oohhh, cousin-in-laws?" He lets go of you in favor of shaking Gary's shoulders. "Did'ya hear that, Gary? We're gonna be cousin-in-laws!"

"(Y/N) just told me, KVN..."

"This is gonna be awesome, Gary," KVN continues, hugging his best friend. "We're heading for boom times!"

"Oh my god, KVN, just leave me alone!" Gary exclaims, trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey, KVN," you interfere, deciding to give your clearly upset cousin a break. After all, he doesn't see KVN like you do. "Why don't we go see how long it is 'til the cookies are done?"

The suggestion makes the robot freeze, and his eye goes wide. 

He looks at you and gasps. "You wanna go cookie-watching with me?"

"Of course, Deary."

KVN laughs giddily and hurries over to you, latching onto your arm. "Alright, Love, let's go. See ya later, future cousin-in-law!"


	5. Annoying Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KVN has a crush on you, and it’s getting on Gary’s nerves.

"Gary! Hey Gary!"

KVN approached his best friend.

"Here we go again..." The blonde let out a tired sigh, already knowing what the robot would ramble on about for the next twenty minutes or so if he let him. 

KVN laid an arm around his shoulders. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Any chance of that something being (Y/N)?" Gary guessed with a raised eyebrow that would've made him look interested if his eyelids weren't heavy with apathy.

KVN gasped in amazement. "Wow, Gary, you're a _mindreader_! We really _are_ best friends."

"We _so_ really _aren't_!"

"Gary. I think I like (Y/N)..."

"No, really? Do you?" Gary asked in mock surprise. "How wonderful, what's that? The five hundredth time you've told me that? Why don't you just go freakin' tell (him/her) already?! I seriously don't think I'll survive another day of this..." He muttered the last part to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Heh, see," KVN moved a little away from Gary, fiddling with his hands. "That's kind of the problem. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You see. It's just that-" he sighed, looking at Gary worriedly. "You know. What if (he/she) doesn't like _me_?"

"What _if_? Oh, come on, KVN. Let's be a little realistic here. Of course (Y/N) doesn't like you."

"(He/She) doesn't?" The robot's eye changed into a sad expression. "Did (he/she) tell you that?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Well, no."

"Huh..." KVN mused before perking up. "That means there's still hope! Right? _Right_? If (he/she) hasn't said anything to you _or_ me _or_ anyone else- wait, HUE? Did (he/she) say anything to _you_?"

"I would prefer to stay out of this," the answer came from the ship's AI.

Gary clicked his tongue in impatience. "Just go talk to (him/her) and get the rejection over with, gosh darn it!"

* * *

You walked into the commissary and were met by the not-unusual scene of Gary not getting along with KVN very well.

"Good morning, guys," you said, capturing their attention.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)," Gary waved, the harsh lines on his face softening.

KVN didn't answer you. Instead, he smiled and giggled, looking at you as he made his way out of the room.

"Is he okay?" You asked Gary, one eyebrow raised higher than the other in confusion.

He walked over to you. "You are aware that he has a massive crush on you, right?"

"What? _KVN_?" A chuckle escaped you at the unexpected words. "No, he doesn't. There must be something you've misunderstood."

"(Y/N). I hate being the one who has to deliver the bad news to you, but yes. That, right there, is a crush. A miserable, hopeless one? Certainly. But still a crush."

"What makes you think that?" you asked, still unconvinced.

"Oh, I don't know," he swung out his arms. "Maybe the constant _giggling_ whenever you're around, how he'll only share his oh-so-precious cookies that he can't even eat with _you_ , how he'll never shut up about how _amazing_ and _hot_ you are, and oh! Not to mention that he's decided to turn my room into a mini art museum with murals of your name and hearts all over the place! Maybe _that_ has given me a tiny hint."

While Gary took a deep breath, you were trying to perceive what exactly he had just told you. 

"... Did he really do that?"

"Believe me. I could go on if you wanted me to."


	6. Wakeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep without KVN just isn’t the same.

Hands folded over your stomach, you lay in your bed and stared at the ceiling. You'd gotten so used to the darkness that you could clearly make out the line of bolts where two plates were kept together and the small, fine marks carved into the metal here and there.

Despite being extremely tired, you couldn't sleep, and you were pretty sure you knew why. Your right arm fell down on the empty spot next to you where something, or rather someone, was missing; your boyfriend.

Ever since you and KVN got together, the two of you had been sleeping together. Well, he didn't need to sleep like you did, but even so, he insisted on being by your side which was something that still managed to amaze you. You knew KVN. You all knew KVN. He could be having his fun goofing around and causing trouble on the ship. But instead, he chose to stay perfectly still with an arm around your waist all night, every night.

Right now, however, he wasn't there, and you found yourself unable to do anything but wait for him.

Gary had enthusiastically made it known to everyone that 'the guys' would be playing cards all night. It had become a weekly tradition in the more relaxed periods of time where nothing too serious was going on. You were invited as well but had kindly declined the offer. It wasn't that you didn't like spending time with what was beginning to feel a lot like your family members. Socializing for more than an hour that night just didn't seem so appealing to you, not to mention that you and Nightfall had been doing hours and hours of researching which had you both exhausted and slightly dizzy in the head by the end of the day.

KVN, on the other hand, was really excited for the game night, so when he asked if you were okay with him joining you in the bed a little later than usual, you told him yes without hesitating.

In the meantime, though, you just couldn't help but miss him...

* * *

The sound of the door sliding open awoke you from your doze. You could sense bright light streaming into the dark bedroom from behind your closed eyelids. You heard KVN float into the room, and the door closed again. It wasn't long before he was right next to you, and you opened your eyes to see him looking down at you.

"Hey (Y/N)," he whispered, lowering himself closer to you. "Were you sleeping?"

"Just a little," you smiled and moved back a bit to make some space for him.

He settled down next to you, and you wrapped your arms around his round form, pulling him as close as you could.

Chuckling, he returned the embrace. "Did you miss KVN?"

You nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Aww, I missed you too," he began touching your hair, gently grabbing at strands and removing them from your face. "Too bad you weren't there with us. We could've been on the same team and- oh wait, you wouldn't know. You see, we were playing this new game, 'Cactus'. Apparently, you _did_ have a real cactus involved many many years ago, but since no one really does that anymore, and we don't have one, _and_ we don't _actually_ want to hurt each other, we didn't. It's actually really great. Little Cato said something about it being very popular on Ventrexia? Yeah, I see why many Ventrexians enjoy it. _We_ sure did, and I'm sure you'd like it _too_. Ooh, maybe we can persuade the others to play again tomorrow. That'd be terrific. If we do, I hope it goes just as well as it did today. Gary only kicked me out of the room _three_ times! Can you _believe_ it? I know you haven't really been around him for as long as I have, but I'll have you know that that's a record! Heh, heh, that reminds me of something, you know-"

"KVN?" You cracked one eye open to look at him, chuckling softly.

"Yeah?" He said as though you didn't just interrupt his torrent of speech.

"Not that I don't like listening to your voice, because, I do. But would it be okay if we waited for tomorrow with the talking? I think there's a much better chance of me actually remembering what you tell me then," you said with a small, tired smile.

"Ohhh, right," he chuckled. "You're sleepy..." His hand now ran through your hair slowly and affectionately. "Suuure... We'll talk tomorrow. No worries... You just sleep... You. Just. Sleeeep..."

You loved KVN's voice. To you, it was the ultimate drug; the sound of it always seemed to seep into your chest and fill it with some kind of sugary warmth.

You closed your heavy eyelids, soothing waves of peace and security flowing through you as you realized something. No matter what happened, now and in the future, everything would be okay as long as you were with this bot. You were sure of it.

KVN began humming a melody, and it was the most effective lullaby ever.

"I love you, KVN..." You mumbled absently as you were drifting off to sleep.

The last thing you were aware of was KVN tracing a cool, metallic hand down the side of your face, momentarily stopping his humming to murmur: "I love you too, (Y/N)... Sweet dreams...~"


End file.
